Two-Gun Kid (Old West, Hero Datafile)
TWO-GUN KID Matthew Hawk secret Matt Hawk (born Matthew Liebowicz) was a Harvard-educated Boston lawyer who settled in 1870s Tombstone, Texas after the Civil War. Shortly after arriving in Tombstone, Matt was attacked by a gang of toughs led by Clem Carter. Clem's sister, schoolteacher Nancy Carter, intervened and convinced them to leave Hawk alone, befriending Matt in the process. Later, Matt saw Clem's gang harassing an elederly man and came to the old man's aid. The old man turned out to be legendary gunfighter Ben Dancer, who scared off Clem's gang by drawing his gun. Grateful for Matt's attempts to help him, Dancer volunteered to train Matt as a fighter. Matt practiced until he became Dancer's superior as a gunfighter, and also trained intensively in horsemanship, unarmed combat and the use of the lasso; however, Dancer encouraged Matt to conceal his newfound talents. If Matt's marskmanship skills were common knowledge, thugs like the Carter gang would harass him in hopes of making a name for themselves, the same way they had harassed Dancer. To avoid this, Matt created a masked identity for himself as the Two-Gun Kid, an identity he would assume whenever he found it necessary to use his fighting skills. When Clem Carter's gang ambushed Dancer in an attempt to kill him, Matt went into action as the Two-Gun Kid for the first time and defeated the Carter gang alongside Dancer. Dancer moved out East to live a quieter life, while his pupil lived a daring double life in Tombstone as lawyer Matt Hawk and the Two-Gun Kid. As Two-Gun, Matt fought a wide array of criminals, ranging from common gunfighters to exotic costumed criminals like the Hurricane and the Rattler. An insightful thinker, a skilled fighter and a phenomenally accurate sharpshooter, the Two-Gun Kid became one of the most celebrated of the old western heroes. When the hero team Avengers battled the time-travelling villain, Kang, in the 1870s, Two-Gun was intrigued by the team, struck up a fast friendship with longtime Avengers member Hawkeye and allied himself with the Avengers against Kang, accompanying them back to the 20th century once their battle was won. Two-Gun offered his services to the Avengers and was awarded reserve membership in absentia while he explored 20th century America with Hawkeye as his guide. Two-Gun became increasingly homesick, though, and later returned to his own era, but not without taking some weapons from the future with him. Since then, the Avengers made a second visit to Two-Gun's time period, during which he helped rescue the Avenger Mockingbird from the vigilante Phantom Rider. He declined an offer to return to the 20th century and rejoin the Avengers, though he didn't rule it out as a future possibility. Years later, Matt's life seemed to have wound down. He married Nancy and had a daughter, but mother and child both died, as did his best friend Boom Boom Brown. These deaths, which might have been prevented with the modern medicine Two-Gun saw in the future, made Matt cynical and fatalistic, an attitude reinforced by historical records of his own death that he had seen in the future. When the dates of his "deaths" as both Matt Hawk and the Two-Gun Kid drew near, he faked his death as Matt Hawk so he could devote his Two-Gun Kid identity to foiling an international conspiracy aimed at controlling the world's economy. The Kid and several allies were seemingly killed in the conclusion of that conflict when the Two-Gun Kid destroyed a massive oil deposit the conspiracy had hoped to exploit. In actuality, the Kid and his allies survived the explosion, and for a time, they rode together as a band of adventurers called The Sunset Riders. He resumed his legal career under the alias Clay Harder, taking his new name from a fictional Two-Gun Kid depicted in the dime novels of his day. He was determined to remain retired from the realms of gunfighting and adventuring, but when some of his old gunfighter peers approached him to help protect the town of Wonderment, Montana from corrupt business interests trying to wipe out the community, Matt donned the mask of The Two-Gun Kid once more. Alongside Gunhawk, Caleb Hammer, Reno Jones, Kid Colt, The Outlaw Kid and The Rawhide Kid, Two-Gun Kid rode into action one last time. Wonderment was saved, but Gunhawk, Kid Colt, The Outlaw Kid and The Two-Gun Kid were ultimately killed in the conflict. The Two-Gun Kid is one of the fastest and best gunfighters of his time, rivaled only by Kid Colt and the Rawhide Kid. He is also an excellent,hand-to-hand combatant, a superb horseback rider and a master of the lasso. He is one of the fastest and best gunfighters of his time, rivaled only by Kid Colt and the Rawhide Kid. He is also an excellent,hand-to-hand combatant, a superb horseback rider and a master of the lasso. Two-Gun Kid is usually armed with two pistols and a lariat. During his time with the Sunset Riders it was shown that the Two-Gun Kid had brought a cache of modern weapons back with him from the future. These weapons included, but were not necessarily limited to: automatic firearms such as uzi's, a Rocket launcher and plastic explosives. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions Frontier Lawyer, Phenomenally Accurate Sharpshooter, Seen the Future Power Sets LEGENDARY GUNFIGHTER Enhanced Reflexes D8, Stamina D6, Strength D6, Superhuman Accuracy D10 SFX: Fast-Draw. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to step up Reflexes by +1. SFX: Gun Barrage. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: I Never Miss. Spend 1 PP to add Accuracy (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an action. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes Weapon, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Legendary Gunfighter power to gain 1 PP. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Fear the Future. When reminded of a future tragedy, step up mental or emotional stress to gain 1 PP. TWO-GUN KID’S ARSENAL Weapon D8 SFX: Lasso. When creating rope-related assets or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Stash of Future Firearms. When creating resources with your Combat specialty, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Twin Colts. Double Weapon for your next action. If the action fails, add a die to the doom pool equal to your power die. Limit: Out of Bullets. Shut down Weapon to gain 1 PP. Recover by taking a action against the doom pool. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Rawhide Kid’s Arsenal power or SFX to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Business Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Crime Expert D8, Tech Rookie D6, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones I’VE SEEN WAT’S ABOUT TO COME 1 XP When you talk about events that will happen in the future or encounter someone from the future. 3 XP When you use your Stash of Future Firearms SFX to arm an ally. 10 XP When you agree to another time-traveling adventure, or events you have glimpsed from the future are catching up to you. MAN OF THE LAW 1 XP When you use your legal expertise to aid another character. 3 XP When you agree to defend someone in court, regardless of guilt or innocence. 10 XP When you defend a law or regulation in court, despite your personal feelings, or give up being an attorney in order to oppose it. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Old West Category:Sunset Riders